


sweater weather

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Sharing Clothes, in bed and otherwise so you know at some point you're touching, they don't mind it's all good, they love each other in their own way, you know madi and flint share silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: prompt: silver stealing flint's clothes and then madi stealing them from silver





	sweater weather

 

Flint has so many clothes, he doesn’t notice it at first. Thinks that perhaps his blue sweater is at the bottom of the hamper and hasn’t made its way into the wash yet.

Then Silver comes back from travelling and he’s got the sweater on as though it’s been his all along.

“It had a hole,” Silver says with a shrug. “And I can’t knit and you’re not supposed to after hurting your hands. So I brought it with me when I went to see Madi.”  
  
“And why are you wearing it now?”

“It’s comfy,” Silver says, wrapping his arms around himself. “You know how cold airplanes get.”

“I do,” Flint says, tugging him close for a kiss. “I missed you.”

“You could have come with me you know.”

“I  _could_  have, but I’m a responsible adult with a demanding new job.”

“And isn’t that a shame. Madi missed you,” Silver hums, pressing a Flint until his knees hit the edge of the armchair and sits so that Silver can clamber into his lap and settle down against him.

He buries his face against Flint’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of sawdust still clinging to him.

“Haven’t had a shower yet?”

“No, you came back,” Flint hums, slipping a hand under the sweater to rest a hand on the small of his back. “Wanna join me?”

“Please, I smell like airplane.”

“Yeah, you do, but I wasn’t going to say anything.”

It takes a while to get to the shower, and by the the time they do the sweater is on the floor and long forgotten.

-  -

The next time Flint notices, it’s in the middle of winter and he’s bundled up on the couch reading when Silver comes wandering into the living room. He’s sleep rumpled, hair tired up in a loose knot, and leaning on his crutch instead of having bothered to put his prosthetic on.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Flint asks as Silver comes over to the couch. He flips over the blanket so that Silver can lay down on top of him and Silver immediately settles down and  rests his head on Flint’s chest.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, still half-asleep. “You were already up and it’s cold.”

“I’ve been looking for that shirt for ages!”

“It was in the drawer,” Silver hums, curling his hand around the cuff of the too long sleeve. “You just didn’t look for it.”

Flint rolls his eyes and goes back to reading, book propped up on Silver’s shoulders. Silver falls back asleep against him, and soon it’s too tempting and Flint closes his book and pulls the blanket up over them. 

Closes his eyes and drifts off, hands clenched in a sweatshirt that carries almost as many memories as Flint himself.

-  -

Madi comes to visit every summer, escaping the heat of her hometown. Silver bustles around their town home, practically nesting for weeks before she comes to visit. Flint tries to stay out of his way and tidy up after his more chaotic cleaning. He can understand Silver’s excitement, he misses Madi when she’s not here. But this is how she and Silver figured out to be together, and so a little yearning was put up with for most of the year in wait of their queen to arrive.

And arrive she did, in a t-shirt that wasn’t hers and a pair of leggings that had Silver stammering the moment he laid eyes on the row of slits on the thighs.

“That’s my shirt,” Flint says, before Silver can embarrass himself. “Neither of you played rugby.”

“Is it?” Madi says, looking down at the worn, red shirt with not a shred of sincere innocence in her voice. “How about that. John left it on his last trip.”

Flint turns narrowed eyes on Silver, who’s seemingly recovered and goes forward to give Madi a sweet, soft kiss that makes Flint smile. He tugs both of them into a hug when they pull back a bit and Madi hums, resting her cheek against his chest. It feels good to have her back with them. Even when she reaches around to grab his ass.

“I missed you too Madi,” Flint says drily, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to take it up with Silver if you want to go to bed, I have a meeting at work.”

Madi pouts up at him. “But it’s no fun to tease Silver all by myself.”

“Yes it is,” Flint says, rolling his eyes as he extricates himself from their hold. “I teased him all morning waiting for you to get here.”

Silver blushes a furious red when Madi gives him a sly look as Flint goes to grab his bag and coat.

“I”ll be home for dinner!” he calls over his shoulder, smirking to himself when he hears Silver yelp and the sound of the cat running for cover.

He rushes out of the door when a low, deep moan comes from the living room.

He’s the boss, he can’t be late to the monthly budget meeting.

Again.

-  -

It’s dark when Flint sits up, trying to figure out what woke him up in the first place He looks to his left and sees Silver curled up under his quilt like he always is, but the spot where Madi should be on his other side is empty. He looks around, but the bathroom light isn’t on, so he gropes around on the floor and pulls on the closest pair of pants he can find and goes to look for Madi.

He finds her curled up with the cat in the windowseat, watching rain rattle against the walkway outside.

“You alright?” he asks softly, coming over to sit across from her.

It speaks volumes that Marmalade doesn’t move from her spot curled up against Madi’s chest. If Flint is home, she can usually be found in his lap or weaving between his legs as he walks around.

“Yeah,” Madi says, gently setting the cat down on the floor so she can crawl over and curl up against Flint. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer.

“Just thinking,” she muses. “It’s hard, not being here all the time.”

“I know,” Flint says, smiling when she huffs. “We both miss you terribly when you’re gone.”

“But-”

“You have important work,” Flint says, leaning his cheek against her head. The cool silk of her headscarf soothes his still pink skin, rough from kissing.

“Yes,” Madi says, turning to press her nose against Flint’s throat. “And I think it wears on us. On Silver.”

“He misses you,” Flint says, squeezing her. “But he’s learned the hard way there’s no stopping your work.”

He feels Madi smile against his skin and relaxes a bit.

“Is that what’s kept you up? Silly girl.”

Madi pinches him and he yelps, making her laugh. Then she puts her hand back on his leg, rubbing the cloth of his pants.

“Are those my leggings?” she asks disbelievingly. Flint looks down and sees that they are indeed a pair of Madi’s leggings.

“I grabbed the closest pair of pants I could find,” Flint says with a shrug. 

“We have to show John,” Madi says, sitting up with a gleam in her eye that makes Flint nervous. 

Madi turns him on his head in a way nobody else has ever managed to do, not even Silver, and she’s a wonderful, evil genius when it comes to teasing them.

She gets to her feet and reaches out to take his hand, and he gives it to her, following obediently as always. It’s hard to refuse her, especially when he knows a plan of hers will end well.

“John!” she calls as they walk down the hallway. “John, wake up!”

But Silver is a notoriously heavy sleeper once he finally manages to sleep, which Flint thinks is the to make up for the hours he spends tossing and turning. Madi lets go of his hand and stomps into the bedroom, flipping on the light. Flint waits in the doorway, knowing she’s much better at this than he is.

“John! Look at James’ ass in these pants!”

There’s a startled yelp and a thump as Silver no doubt falls out of bed, but then there are hands tugging at him to pull him in the room and he can’t be bothered to think anymore.


End file.
